


In the Heat of the Moment

by humapuma



Series: Take Me Home [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, BAMF Natasha, Bonding, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, No noncon, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Natasha Romanov, Rimming, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Rogers Is A Gentleman, discussion of sex trafficking, no dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma
Summary: Steve Rogers is retired and trying to live a quiet life in Brooklyn... except when his old friend, Natasha, approaches him for help to take down a sex trafficking ring that is kidnapping Omegas. However, this operation turns out to be nothing like ones they've run in the past. When they find an Omega in heat, they have very little time and few options - and this Omega has a decision to make.Please noteI've worked really hard to ensure that there is no non-con or dub-con in this fic.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Take Me Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691332
Comments: 96
Kudos: 688





	In the Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. I live! Two weeks ago, my twenty-year-old cat passed away and I haven't been doing well since then. She was with me since she was four and I was thirteen. This is the first thing I've been able to write and I'm really hoping that you all enjoy it.  
> If you didn't read the notice, I've worked really hard to ensure that there is no non-con or dub-con in this fic. I struggle reading fics featuring mating cycles because of the potential for dubcon, so I really emphasized Bucky's consent and ability to decide for himself here.  
> Let me know what you think.

“Sex trafficking?” Steve confirmed, turning away from the punching bag.

Nat nodded her head, solemnly. “They’re kidnapping Omegas, especially.”

The Alpha in Steve bristled at that and he could barely contain a growl. “When do we leave?”

“Ten minutes,” she answered and turned on her heel. “Get changed.”

* * *

“We’re slipping in the back,” Natasha explained. “I brought scent blockers for you, but –”

Steve frowned. “Is that necessary? We both know the kidnappers have to be Betas.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “You think the terrified Omegas are going to stay quiet when they smell an Alpha nearby?”

Sighing, he nodded and took the pills. “Right.”

They dispatched the lookouts with the synchronized efficiency they’d developed when Steve was still Captain America. After the Sokovia Accords, he’d retired, leaving the Avengers, SHIELD, and everything behind. He’d moved back to Brooklyn – mere blocks from where he’d grown up – and he’d carved out a life for himself.

Nat was _semi_ -retired, she’d said, though what that meant was she only took the ops she wanted to. When it was a situation she might not be able to manage on her own, she called Steve.

“I’m going high,” Natasha whispered and Steve laced his fingers together, palms up.

“Ready,” he said and she stepped into his hands so he could heft her into the air.

She gripped an open window and seamlessly slipped inside, silent as usual. He waited a moment to ensure she wasn’t discovered before he made his way around to the side door. Listening intently, he turned the handle and pushed it open and stepped in. When he looked up, he caught sight of a gunman just before Natasha swept in and brought him down.

As he moved deeper into the building, he could smell the heady fear of the Omegas around him. He couldn’t see any of them yet, but he knew they were near by. There had to be half a dozen at least, which meant that this was a relatively small operation. The way the terror and uncertainty embittered their scent would be enough to send an Alpha into a rage, but Steve grit his teeth against those instincts.

That was, until he rounded a corner to find a line of cages with two or three Omegas in each one. They were dirty and weak, having been starved and maybe drugged to keep them pliant. It made Steve sick to his stomach. The drive to rampage and massacre every single one of the kidnappers he could find was a powerful one.

He clenched his fists and stepped forward, determined to finish the operation as planned, but then… he smelled something else – something far more powerful.

An Omega in heat.

Unlike the usual sweet, alluring scent that drove Alphas mad with desire, the fear, pain, and anger had blended together to turn the heat scent sour. He tried to breathe through his mouth, but a hundred horrible scenarios filled his mind as he imagined what these Omegas had been through – what _this_ Omega was going through – and that was it.

Steve saw red. He forgot all training, all stealth. He was _all_ Alpha.

Nat’s voice was in his ear but he wasn’t hearing her. He’d already taken two traffickers down as he moved through the warehouse, and then tackled another, beating him in the face over and over. He wouldn’t have stopped if not for the quiet, plaintive sound that cut through the haze. Turning, Steve found him – the Omega in heat, lying on the floor in a large cage. He had long, dark hair and was clearly naked, shivering beneath a filthy blanket. He’d been separated from the others and Steve’s blood boiled as he imagined _why._

“Oh, my God,” he breathed and the Omega froze. In a rush, Steve stepped back, concerned that his presence would frighten him further. “Nat, get down here. This Omega’s in heat and – and I can’t –”

Within a few seconds, she was standing next to him. An Omega herself, Nat’s nose wrinkled at the smell but she didn’t hesitate. “Get the door open,” she commanded, “then get back.”

Nodding, Steve grabbed the gate and yanked, hard, snapping the chain. Without a word, he took several steps back and waited, watching intently as Nat slipped inside. “How long have you been this way?” she asked, touching the man’s forehead.

Steve caught his first look of the man’s face and he gulped. He was _beautiful_. He had full lips and grey eyes; he had facial hair, unlike many Omegas, but it only made him more attractive. Also, unlike other Omegas, he was big with broad shoulders and defined muscles. Steve averted his eyes, berating himself for being so awful.

“I’m n-not sure,” the man answered after a moment of hesitation.

“Okay,” she said, “that’s okay.” She glanced at Steve for a moment. “What’s your name?”

“Uh,” he started, “it’s James. Er, Bucky.”

“Okay, Bucky,” Nat went on, “Have they… have they hurt you?”

Steve stopped breathing as he waited for the answer. “N-no, they… they said I’m… worth more… this way.”

Steve’s head snapped up as Nat asked, “This way?”

The Omega looked at Steve too before turning away. “I’m… a virgin.”

Steve nearly snarled but held it back – though only just. Virgins were sold by traffickers for a variety of reasons, though the biggest one was for slavery. Not only sexual slavery, though. If mated while in heat, the Omega would become bound to that Alpha alone – be their property. Society had long since abandoned such medieval beliefs and passed laws to make those unions illegal.

Nat visibly swallowed. “Have you been through a heat like this?”

At that, Bucky released a high whine that sent Steve’s protective instincts into overdrive. It was only by the grace of his superhuman self-control that he didn’t run into the cage right then.

“No, I – no,” Bucky finally answered, “I take suppressants.”

Without speaking, Nat stood up and rushed toward Steve. “I’m going to give him a mild shot of amphetamine. It’ll wake him up a little bit and then…” She trailed off and gave Steve a hard look.

Shaking his head, he argued, “No, no, Nat, I will _not_ –”

“Steve, he’s been in heat for days, maybe weeks,” she interrupted. “He could die.”

“Let me run,” he pleaded. “I’ll go get the car and get it back here in a few minutes. We’ll drive him to the hospital.”

“The nearest hospital is over a hundred miles away.” She turned to look at Bucky over her shoulder. “Even if he does survive, he’ll never recover from this. You know that. He’ll probably never have a safe heat again – he’ll never have children.”

There was a profound sadness in her tone that Steve understood, but he argued, “Wouldn’t that be better than being mated to someone he doesn’t know?” Steve scrubbed his hands over his face, mussing his beard. “Shit, Nat, maybe he already has someone. We can’t make this choice for him!”

She slipped a syringe out of one of the pockets on her belt. “Then let him make it.” Before Steve could argue further, Nat was inside the cage again, lifting Bucky’s arm. “This will sting and your heart will start pounding, but you will feel a lot clearer. Then…” she looked up at Steve. “Then Steve is going to talk to you.”

Bucky opened his mouth to speak but shut it with a click when Natasha gave him the shot. Within a few seconds, his eyes had gone wide and he gasped, “Ah!”

She touched his shoulder. “You’ll feel jittery for a minute and then your heart rate will calm down.” Leaving the cage, she approached Steve. “I’m going to see to the others and get them moving. There’s a trailer in the back. I saw it when I was upstairs. If he consents, I’d suggest you take him there.”

Steve’s chest constricted but he nodded his head before stepping past her to the cage door. Rather than go inside, he knelt on the ground and rested both of his hands on his thighs, palms up. It was an open, diffident position often taken by Omegas during mating ceremonies – and this wasn’t that far off.

“Bucky,” he whispered, “I’m – my name is Steve. I’m an Alpha.” Bucky tensed but Steve didn’t move. “How much do you know about heat cycles?”

Shrugging, Bucky answered, “Some.”

“Okay,” Steve replied. “When an Omega is unbonded and doesn’t have a regular cycle, then suddenly goes into heat, the body weakens. If the heat isn’t… sated, it can last a long time.” Bucky stared at him, eyes wide and comprehending, as he spoke. “Over time, you become dehydrated and then, slowly, the body shuts down. The part of the brain that causes the cycle becomes damaged, along with the organs and glands connected to it. What I’m trying to say is,” Steve continued, ignoring the way his hands shook, “if we don’t do something immediately, you will suffer brain damage that will leave you unable to withstand a heat cycle again. You will never have children; you will never be able to form a bond.”

Bucky’s breaths were shaky as he listened. “What do we have to do?”

A part of Steve had prayed that Bucky wouldn’t ask – that he wouldn’t need to describe this next part. “You… if you consent, I will… I will mate you.” Bucky’s eyes widened impossibly. “Since you’re in a heat and I’m… well on my way to a full rut… do you understand what will happen?”

Swallowing, Bucky nodded. “We’ll be bonded.”

“Yes,” Steve answered.

“Why can’t I smell you?” Bucky questioned suddenly and Steve blinked.

“I took a scent blocker about thirty minutes ago. It’ll wear off soon.” Bucky nodded his head and looked away with an unreadable expression. “I’m not wealthy,” Steve went on and Bucky met his gaze again. “I do okay, but I’m not in much of a position to offer you what you deserve. I’m being forced upon you and I know that I’m not the type of Alpha you might want.” Taking a deep breath, Steve went on, “If you choose to say no, I will do everything I can to get you to the hospital in hopes that I’ve been wrong about all of this.”

Bucky chewed his lip for a moment before asking, “And if I choose to say yes?”

Something in Steve’s chest loosened, but only a bit. Swallowing, he whispered, “I’ll give you everything.”

In that moment, the sour scent of Bucky’s heat faded away; the fear and distress disappeared as he seemed to relax, if only a little. In its place, a new and delicious aroma surrounded them. It was sweet but not overwhelming; there was also something darker in it, like rain in the woods. Beneath all of it, though, was something so familiar to Steve, it made his chest ache.

There was no name for it, not that Steve knew. What he was sure of, though, was that they were compatible.

Steve had never wanted to bond with anyone – he’d never been desired before the war, then never had time during. He’d planned to ask Peggy but… when he woke up in a new century, it was never something he’d wished to pursue.

Others had pursued him, of course. Captain America received a lot of offers… but not Steve Rogers. Living on his own was fine, it was easy. He’d never admitted to being lonely, not even to himself.

But, he couldn’t ignore that a part of him hoped Bucky might say yes, might want _him_.

“What’s your last name?” Bucky asked, suddenly, and Steve looked at him.

“Uh, Rogers. Steve Rogers.”

“Well, Steve Rogers,” Bucky went on, flashing a small smile, “I think that shot is starting to wear off because I’m getting hazy again, but…”

He bit his lip and sat up, letting the blanket drift off of him, revealing his naked body to Steve’s gaze. Again, Steve was struck by how muscular Bucky was – his arms and legs were thick and his chest was defined. Before he even realized he was doing it, Steve’s eyes had drifted, taking it all in. Bucky was hard and Steve could see the slick on his thighs; his skin was flushed and damp with sweat. Steve kept his hands tight to his lap, trying not to breathe in the scent too deeply, but his dick had already started to harden, no matter how much he begged it not to.

To Steve’s shock, Bucky began to crawl toward him, out of the cage, and onto his lap. “Just… I know you’re going into a rut but… please… be gentle.”

Steve took Bucky’s face in his hands and kissed him, slow and languid, and Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. This close, the delicious scent surrounded Steve and made him dizzy. The tension in his abdomen was worsening as his rut intensified, but he wouldn’t allow his instincts to command him. He was an Alpha, yes… but he was a man, too.

Gripping Bucky’s thighs, Steve stood up from the floor and walked them back the way he’d come in, out the side door, and around the warehouse. Bucky had begun to grind his hips and make small, desperate sounds as his heat ramped up again, so Steve hurried inside.

The trailer wasn’t anything special but it was cleaner than the cage. Steve set Bucky down on the bed and went to the small refrigerator, pulling out two plastic bottles of water. Returning, he knelt on the floor and opened one of them, offering it to Bucky.

With a confused expression, he took it and drank the contents down in seconds. Steve repeated the action on the second and waited for Bucky to finish it before asking, “More?”

“No,” Bucky answered, “please. Please, I – I need you. I –” His eyes watered and Steve pulled his hands away.

“I can go get Natasha,” he said and began to stand up but Bucky reached for him.

“No! No, I – I’m sorry!” He began to weep; his head dropped forward and his shoulders shook with the force of his sobs. “I know I’ve been f-forced on you too,” he choked out and Steve froze. “I know I’m not the… the kind of Omega you’d want and I’m so sorry.”

Steve’s knees slammed into the floor but he hardly noticed. He wrapped both arms around Bucky’s back and held him, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. That familiar scent filled his lungs as he breathed deep.

“You’re perfect,” he whispered. “So perfect.”

Bucky shook his head. “I-I’m too big. You deserve someone better. I’m so sorry you – you have to do this.”

Steve’s heart broke in his chest at the anguish in Bucky’s voice. He didn’t know how to prove that he wanted this, except… “Can you smell me yet?” He asked and felt Bucky inhale.

He tried to focus on releasing as much comfort and desire into his scent as possible, in hopes that it might break through Bucky’s self-doubt.

“Oh,” he gasped against Steve’s shoulder, then buried his face in Steve’s neck, breathing in. “A-Alpha.”

Steve moaned at the word and nodded. “Omega,” he whispered, “I’ll give you everything. I’ll take such good care of you… if you’ll let me.”

“Please,” Bucky breathed, “please.”

Steve pulled away and kissed him again, opening his mouth to allow Bucky to taste him, to _take_ , and Bucky did just that. He wrapped his arms tight around Steve’s neck and licked into his mouth, moaning as he did. Steve’s head was turning fuzzy but they weren’t there yet, so he slowed the kiss and pulled away, gently.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised.

Standing up, he walked to the sink and searched the cupboards. He found a bowl and filled it with hot water, then located some soap and a cloth. Kneeling beside the bed again, he dipped the rag and lathered the soap with it. Bucky’s eyes were unfocused but he let Steve wash him down, rinsing away the days of filth from his face and upper body, then between his legs.

For the first time, Steve really allowed himself to look at Bucky’s body. He was _incredible_. His chest was dusted with hair that trailed down his abdomen toward his cock, which was hard and leaking. A part of Steve had long feared this type of intimacy, only because of his significant strength. Omegas were often small and thin, which left Steve terrified that he’d break them.

But Bucky… he was thick and strong. When he wasn’t paying attention, he could hold Steve in place and there was something incredibly arousing in that. Each spot that Steve washed seemed to reach out to him when he moved away, all while Bucky released a low whine that was driving Steve mad.

Finally, it seemed that Bucky had been patient for long enough. “Alpha,” he hissed, grabbing Steve’s wrist. “Please, I can’t – I can’t –”

“Shhh,” Steve whispered, tossing the cloth aside and putting one knee on the bed, between Bucky’s legs. “I’m going to get undressed. Is that okay?”

Bucky’s eyes were wide as he nodded his head and Steve straightened up. He unhooked the body armor before he unzipped the tactical suit, then let them both fall to the floor, revealing his chest to Bucky for the first time. Mouth open, Bucky reached for him, running both hands over the newly exposed skin.

Steve waited until Bucky stopped before he reached for his pants and pushed them to the floor. Removing his boots took a bit longer than he wanted but when Bucky chuckled at his struggle, he couldn’t help but smile too. Once he’d ridden himself of them, his pants went too, and he finally stood bare before Bucky.

Before… his mate.

He gulped at that and again knelt on the floor. “I want to taste you,” he rasped and Bucky moaned. Steve ran his hands up Bucky’s thighs, then back down before pushing them against his abdomen, exposing his ass. The bed was small and awkward for two men of their size, but Steve didn’t care. He bent forward and buried his face where he desperately wanted to, pushing his tongue inside Bucky.

“Ah!” Bucky gasped, digging his hands in Steve’s hair. “Oh, fu- Steve, I’m coming,” he cried as his ass clenched down and Steve watched him come all over himself.

Steve didn’t stop then and, instead, worked Bucky through two more orgasms.When he did finally pull away, Bucky’s entire body had gone limp as the worst of his heat symptoms eased. Recognizing that, Steve whispered, “Do you want me to stop?”

Bucky lifted his head and looked down at Steve, brows furrowed. “Steve, I… I know what I’m saying. I said yes and I meant it.”

Steve swallowed. “I just… my rut is coming and I’m –”

“I want _you_ , Steve,” Bucky interrupted, voice sounding sure and strong in a way that almost surprised Steve. “Alpha.”

With a sigh of relief – and _elation_ – Steve moved to kneel on the bed. Slipping one arm beneath Bucky’s waist, he hefted him over, resting his head on the pathetic pillows there. He leaned down and kissed him, moaning when Bucky dug his fingers in his hair again. His cock was hard and heavy between them, rubbing gently across Bucky’s abdomen.

“Sh-should I roll over?” Bucky breathed against Steve’s lips and Steve shook his head.

“I want to see you,” he whispered. “I want to see my Omega.”

Bucky’s eyes fluttered. “My Alpha.”

Steve lifted Bucky’s hips a little and angled himself forward, rubbing the tip of his cock against Bucky’s slick ass. When he met Bucky’s eyes, he saw the anxiety returning and he leaned down to kiss him.

“I’m going to go slow,” he promised. “If it hurts, tell me, but it shouldn’t.”

“It doesn’t hurt?” Bucky gasped and Steve grinned, shaking his head.

“If I’m doin’ it right, it won’t.”

Swooping down, he pulled Bucky into a deep kiss, nibbling his lips as he pushed inside him. Bucky gasped at the intrusion but it quickly turned into a low moan and he wrapped his legs tight around Steve’s hips to urge him forward. Lights exploded behind Steve’s eyes as he slowly bottomed out, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s thighs to hold him open.

Bucky panted, releasing broken moans while Steve circled his hips, delirious with pleasure. “You okay?” He rasped and Bucky nodded.

“I didn’t – I didn’t know it… would be like this.”

Steve smiled, pressing kisses to Bucky’s neck where the mating mark would go. Bucky inhaled sharply but turned his head, exposing his neck for Steve to explore further. Using his hold on Bucky’s thighs, Steve pulled out slowly and then thrust back in, reveling in the high whine Bucky released.

“Steve, _Jesus_ ,” he cried out when Steve did it again. “Wh-what is that? Why does it feel so – oh, my God.”

Steve couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he began moving a little faster, though he still listened intently for signs of discomfort. “I told you,” he growled, “I’ll take care of you.”

When Steve thrust back in, he felt Bucky tighten up as he came, whimpering through it. He was reaching his limit, Steve could tell; his gasps were slightly pained because of the overstimulation, but Steve knew it would only get worse.

Slowing his hips, he whispered, “Do you need a break?”

Bucky shook his head, though his eyes were shut tight and his knuckles had turned white as they gripped the sheet. “Knot me,” he whispered and Steve had never heard anything sexier in his long life.

“Y-you’re sure? About this?” He rasped once more.

Bucky nodded his head before turning it, showing the patch of skin where Steve’s bite would soon be. “I didn’t know… Alphas could be like you. I didn’t know,” his eyes had gone misty. “No one’s ever wanted me.”

Steve frowned but leaned down to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I’d be honored… to be yours.”

Licking his lips, Bucky smiled. “My Alpha.”

With that, Steve began thrusting again, faster than before. His knot was growing and each time it tugged on Bucky’s rim, he cried out. When he came again, he dug his nails into Steve’s shoulders hard enough that the tang of blood scented the air, but Steve hardly noticed. The urge to bite was growing stronger and, soon, Steve knew he wouldn’t be able to control it anymore. The heady scent of Bucky’s heat and the intensity of his rut were sending him spiraling. He felt the tension in his abdomen as his orgasm approached and he snapped his hips.

“I’m getting close,” he growled and Bucky whined, arching his back. “Oh, fuck, Bucky, you’re so amazing, I’m gonna –”

Finally, his knot blew and locked in place, tying him to Bucky’s body just as he gripped Bucky’s hair and exposed his neck again, biting down on that spot. In that moment, the bond snapped into place and Steve’s eyes went wide. He could feel how lonely and sad Bucky had been, how long he’d wanted this, and Steve was sure Bucky felt the same coming from him.

“You’re _mine_ ,” Bucky sighed, wrapping his arms around Steve and holding him close.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Steve unlocked the apartment door, trying to ignore the ball of tension in his chest. His thoughts raced, worried that Bucky would be disappointed, or regret that they’d bonded. As it opened, he stepped aside and waited for Bucky to enter before following behind him. While at the hospital, Natasha had gone to Bucky’s place and packed clothes and toiletries for him. He’d showered there while Steve sat outside the door, trying not to snarl at every nurse that walked by.

Bucky began walking around the small space, looking at the paintings and drawings on the walls with an unreadable expression. Without thinking, Steve said, “If you don’t like it, you can still keep your own place. Or we can find something different. I know it’s kind of small –”

“Steve,” Bucky interrupted, “I love it.”

With a sigh of relief, Steve nodded. “I’m going to make breakfast. Anything you don’t like?”

Shaking his head, Bucky answered, “I’m starving. You could throw burlap in broth and I’d eat it.”

Steve laughed. “I’ll try to do a little better than that.”

As Bucky continued looking around, touching Steve’s full bookshelves and feeling the fabric on his sofa, Steve tried to stay focused on cooking. He made eggs and bacon, toast, sausage patties, and blueberry pancakes for good measure.

“It’s almost ready,” he called as he set plates and silverware on the table. Returning to the stove, he shut the burners off and laid all of the food out on the island. “I’ve got coffee too but I have juice or some tea if you –”

“Are you Captain America?” Bucky asked suddenly and Steve’s head snapped up.

“What?”

Bucky was staring at one of the paintings that Steve had done of the invasion of New York – a dark piece from ground zero. “Oh, my God,” he whispered. “The woman that was with you, that was Black Widow, wasn’t it? How did I not – holy shit.” Steve’s heart was pounding in his chest. Bucky’s tone was unreadable and Steve was terrified that he’d fucked it up – that he’d fucked everything up. “Your hair is so long and… the beard. You look different. I was in college when the attack in Sokovia happened and…” He trailed off and Steve began to panic.

“Bucky, I – I’m sorry, I was going to… I had no intention of keeping it from you. I just…”

Turning, Bucky’s brows furrowed. “You think I’m angry.” Steve’s mouth snapped shut. “When we mated, I could feel you… you were so sad and lonely.”

Swallowing, Steve looked away, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. “No one wants Steve Rogers,” he explained in a bitter tone. “They all want Captain America. I get it,” he added. “I wasn’t anything before him. People see that photo of me and think, I must be so grateful.”

“But… you’re not,” Bucky surmised.

Sighing, Steve shrugged his shoulders. “I wanted to save some lives, to do my part. I didn’t want to sleep for seventy years and wake up… alone.”

Footsteps rushed toward him and Steve looked up in time to find Bucky throwing his arms around his shoulders. “You’re not alone,” he breathed. “I want _you_ , Steve.”

Steve couldn’t help himself, he pulled Bucky into a kiss, placing a possessive hold on the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he said between kisses but Bucky only shook his head, drawing Steve in closer.

“I won’t lie and say that it isn’t a shock but… nothing’s changed for me.” Steve groaned, using his grip to turn Bucky’s head, deepening the kiss. “I want to – can we –?”

“Yes,” Steve agreed, “anything you want.”

“Bed, take me – take me to bed.”

Just as he’d done in the warehouse, Steve lifted Bucky by his thighs and carried him through the apartment, to the bedroom. He sat Bucky on the bed and pulled shirt off, breathing, “You are so beautiful, Bucky.”

His cheeks flushed a light pink and he ducked his head. “It’s going to take a while… to get used to you saying those things.”

Steve smiled, crawling on the bed as Bucky shifted backward to lie on the pillows. “We have time.” Unlike the trailer, Steve’s bed was large and soft, and he could see the way that Bucky relaxed into it. “You’re perfect. I never thought I’d find you,” Steve continued and Bucky bit his lip, looking up at Steve with open affection. “Where have you been?”

Swallowing, Bucky whispered, “Waiting.”

Steve’s instincts went into overdrive with the desperate need to please his Omega, to please his mate. “Can I eat you out again?”

Bucky released a desperate whine as he nodded. “Please, please.”

Steve moved to the side so he could remove Bucky’s jeans and socks, then helped him roll onto his belly. “Is this alright?” he asked as he spread Bucky’s legs gently.

“Yes, it’s – it’s good, please.” Without another word, Steve began licking Bucky open, moaning at the taste of his slick. “Oh, my God, oh, Steve, fuck.” Bucky’s cries only urged Steve on as he stuck his tongue inside him, smirking when Bucky’s body tensed up. “Shit, I’m coming, _oh_ –”

Steve tongue fucked him through it, holding his hips up as the rest of his body began to sag. When he did pull away, Bucky whined into the pillow. Shushing him, Steve whispered, “Would you be interested in… being on top?”

Bucky inhaled sharply and looked at Steve over his shoulder. The dark lust in his eyes was all the answer Steve needed, so he lay down with his own head on the pillows. Bucky scrambled to straddle him, putting his hands on Steve’s chest.

For his part, Steve began touching Bucky’s thighs, up to his hips, then his waist, and back down again. Bucky reached back and gripped Steve’s cock, angling it so he could sink down and Steve clenched his jaw against the feeling.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he groaned, throwing his head back as Bucky sat fully. “So perfect, oh, my God.”

Bucky’s heaving breaths were loud in the quiet room and it took all of Steve’s strength to keep from pounding into him with abandon. But he knew he needed to wait – he knew that Bucky wasn’t used to this yet.

“You feel good too,” Bucky murmured before slowly lifting himself up an inch, then dropping himself back down.

Steve reached out and gripped Bucky’s hips tight, though not to control him. He merely needed to ground himself. Bucky began moving faster, snapping his hips back and forth and Steve was sure he’d lost his mind, that this was all a dream. “I can’t believe… this is real. I can’t – oh, fuck,” Steve stuttered out.

“Me neither,” Bucky replied. Steve ran his hands up Bucky’s body again, biting his lip hard. When he rubbed his thumbs over Bucky’s nipples, Bucky released a shocked gasp that turned into a deep moan. “A-again, please,” he breathed and Steve nodded, grinning as he repeated the movement and Bucky threw his head back in pleasure. “Alpha!”

Steve couldn’t hold back anymore and rolled them over, taking Bucky’s thighs over his shoulders. Bucky cried out when Steve began thrusting again, feeling the tension growing in his abdomen.

“I wanna make you come again,” he rasped. “Can I do that?”

Bucky nodded his head, moaning, “Yeah, I-I’m gonna come, Alpha, I’m gonna – ah!” He threw his head back as he came all over himself, body jolting as Steve continued to fuck him. “Knot me,” he pleaded, “knot me, Alpha.”

Steve groaned at that and began thrusting faster, feeling his own orgasm approaching. “Mark me,” he growled, leaning down and exposing his neck. Bucky gasped but Steve went on, “I’m yours, let me – let me give you everything.”

Bucky hesitated for a moment before Steve felt sharp teeth biting into him. In that same moment, his knot blew and he muffled his cries against Bucky’s shoulder as he came harder than he ever had before.

“Won’t that just heal over?” Bucky asked and Steve shrugged.

“Then you’ll have to do it again,” he suggested with a smile and Bucky smiled shyly back.

* * *

_Epilogue_

“Bucky,” Steve began, “this is Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, and Wanda Maximoff. You’ve already met Natasha. Everyone,” he said, “this is Bucky. My mate.”

Sam and Wanda rushed over to him with smiles and excitement. Wanda even pulled him into a hug. “I’m so happy to meet you,” she announced in her accented English. “Steve has told us about you.”

“All good, I hope?” He ventured and Steve could see his anxiety there, the uncertainty.

“Everything wonderful!” Wanda exclaimed. “I’m so glad you came tonight. Steve hardly ever joins us.”

Sam offered his hand. “Good to meet you, man.”

“You too,” Bucky replied, smiling.

“Hey,” Nat said, bumping Steve with her shoulder, drawing his attention away from the others. “How do you feel?”

Smiling, he answered, “I’m good, Nat. Real good.”

She looked over at Bucky for a long moment before observing, “He looks happy.”

“I hope he is,” Steve said. “Last night, he asked if we could have a bonding ceremony and… I’m meeting his parents next week.”

She beamed. “I’m happy for you. If I’d have known all it would take to get you a mate was to put someone in horrible danger, I’d have done it years ago.”

Chuckling, he said, “You know that’s really messed up, right?”

“I know.” She glanced between Bucky and Steve for a moment. “It’s been a long time, though.”

“Since?”

Meeting his eyes, she said, “Since you’ve actually smiled.”

“You think he’s really happy?” Steve asked.

“Are you kidding me?” She snapped. “Look at him! Get a whiff of those pheromones. He’s so happy.” She watched Bucky for a few seconds and then added, “He loves you.”

Steve couldn’t help the smile that formed. “I… I love him too. It’s so fast but… it feels right.”

“Alright, everyone,” Clint announced, “let’s get this show on the road. Pizza’ll be here soon, so let’s pick a movie.” When Wanda raised her hand, Clint shook his head. “Uh uh, last time you picked, we watched a movie about people dying in concentration camps and I’m still a little messed up about that.”

Steve chuckled, walking over to take Bucky’s hand. “Bucky, you want to pick something?”

“Oh, uh,” he tried but Clint interrupted.

“Yes, good idea. You don’t seem like the type to make us sit through a docuseries on torture.”

“It was very educational,” Wanda defended quietly.

“Steve?” Bucky whispered and Steve turned to him.

“Yeah? You okay?” He touched Bucky’s cheek gently and smiled when Bucky did.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered, nodding. “I’m good.”

Steve smiled. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think? Let me know. <3  
> Thanks for your patience as I work through my grief. <3
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/humapuma817) or [tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/humapuma)!


End file.
